


A Crown for His Highness

by ThirthFloor



Series: Dimidue Appreciation!! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dedue is the flower man, Dimidue, Fluff, For a second but don't worry it'll be okay, M/M, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, flowercrowns, give them hugs, love the bois, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: Dimitri reached out to hug Dedue, who wrapped him in a firm, longing and loving hold. The prince gasped, pulling back as he realised something. “The flower!” He gestured to the flower in his lapel, now crushed by their second embrace.Dedue shook his head. “Do not worry, Your Highness.” He tilted Dimitri’s chin up so that their gazes would meet. “It was plucked by your hand wishing to show me its beauty, and it was caught between us. I’m sure it would be quite glad to know that it, merely a small flower in a field, has brought us together…”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: Dimidue Appreciation!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686067
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Crown for His Highness

“Dedue!” Dimitri held the tiny flower close in his fingers, trying not to further crush the delicate stem. One hand was cupped over the petals, shielding them as he walked briskly into the greenhouse. “Dedue, here you are, I need your help!”

The distress in his tone was boyish, apparent enough to set Dedue on edge as he turned around sharply, a terracotta pot containing sprouted herbs in his hands. “What is the matter, Your Highness?” His response was urgent.

Dimitri moved his hand to unveil the blossom. He spoke breathlessly, his words tumbling out, “I-I found this flower that I wanted to show you, but before I could realise what I was doing, I plucked it from the ground! I’m afraid I have broken the stem and killed it.” The prince’s shoulders sagged. “Is there anything you can do to fix it?” Sky blue eyes bordered by shame-pinkened cheeks turned upwards to lock with Dedue’s, in them kindness and worry.

Dedue hummed softly in a compassionate response, setting the pot down in the flowerbed beside him. His large, calloused hands gently took Dimitri’s to cup the flower. “You did indeed sever the stem. I’m afraid there is nothing we can do to replant it. Soon it will begin to wilt.”

Dimitri’s face fell, the shame that had darkened his cheeks spreading to melt into his gaze. “I always do ruin delicate things…” He removed his hands so that the flower be left in Dedue’s and let them fall to his sides. “What shall we do with it then?”

An upward glance confused Dimitri, who gasped in surprise when Dedue moved forward. His dark, steady hands carefully slipped the tiny stem through the buttonhole on Dimitri’s lapel. “Allow it to make you smile, Your Highness.”

Dimitri’s cheeks flushed. His breath caught in his throat. “But… I killed it.”

“It has not wilted yet,” Dedue assured. “It is still in bloom. Flowers are beautiful things, meant as gifts and to bring joy… Do not let it make you sad.” A whisper of a smile appeared on his face. “I’m sure the flower is very happy to have been chosen by you.”

Gazing into Dedue’s warn eyes, Dimitri’s heart stuttered. He tried to recall if he had ever seen that wonderful, soft smile. He yearned to see it again, to be the reason it appeared. Momentarily forgetting that they were talking about flowers, he cleared his suddenly dry throat, “If they are meant to bring joy, then may I show you where I found it?”

Dedue’s brows raised in slight surprise, but his eyes melted with delight. “I would love to see.”

Dimitri smiled genuinely, as brightly as the sunshine colour of his hair and the sky-blue sparkle in his eyes. “Come along then, it’s a lovely day.”

The day was more than lovely; it was perfectly picturesque. From the moment they stepped outside, they were enveloped in the comforting warmth of coming summer, the season being carried along by a lazy breeze that made the grass sway and rustled the tree leaves. Few clouds in the sky rolled along idly as Dimitri and Dedue made their way from the academy to the scenic mountains, lush with jade grass and scatterings of wildflowers. The flora rippled like water, the drifting blades sounding like hushed, distant waves.

Dimitri deftly leapt atop a large stone, finding his footing elegantly and turning to face Dedue. His joyous grin had been ever-present since they left the greenhouse, and now was no exception. Dedue was puzzled, and overjoyed; Dimitri did not _grin_ , and yet here it was, the beam speaking of summer sun and a handsome promise of something special, something new. The prince held his hand down to Dedue, his skin soft and light despite the callouses from hours of devoted training and selfless errands.

Dedue took his hand, a chaste blush presenting itself just beneath his dark skin. Dimitri pulled him up with ease, his own cheeks unabashedly pink. There was a second after Dedue was steady that their gazes met and held one another. In this moment, this perfect day, Dimitri’s eyes were clear as the sky and Dedue’s vast as the sea. Blue met blue in a harmonious glance as the summer gales carried their shy breaths of laughter down the hills and into the forests below the mountains.

Dedue saw his future in Dimitri’s eyes as he so often had, in his smile and his sunshine hair. He felt a swell of hope to always be at the prince’s side, but… _truly_ by his side. Dedue rarely dared to dream, but briefly, he allowed himself the joy of courage.

In turn, Dimitri held Dedue’s hand firmly. He wanted this moment; the whole intent of this escapade was to share something beautiful with him. Yet, in this hushed pause when the summer stood still, he wondered how he could ever have thought anything more lovely than Dedue’s clear cerulean eyes against his rich, bronze skin, his large hand betraying tentative shyness while held in his own.

“This is where I found them.” Dimitri broke the silence, unfroze time, and faced the meadow they had reached. In the distance, higher mountains rose to tower over a field overflowing with wildflowers. Awash with vibrant hues of yellow, purple, pink and blue, a spectrum of colour scattered the ground before them like an artist’s canvas. The warm breeze of summer that carried along their hopes meandered through the blossoms that swayed like a rainbow pallet on ocean waves.

Dimitri hopped down from the rock, boots landing soundlessly on the lush grass below. “Come, we can find a place to sit.” He outstretched a hand to Dedue, as if the momentary separation had been for a lifetime. Dedue joined him, taking the offer with certainty of acceptance and the exhilarating lightness of joy.

The smile on Dimitri’s face never wavered, and Dedue knew that he would ache every second of its absence in the coming future. Even the pale gold light from the sun above them was dull in comparison. Forevermore, that smile would be his only summer sun.

Dimitri led them to a place in the centre of the meadow that rested in front of a tiny, trickling stream of clear water. He took a seat, tugging Dedue down beside him. Another breeze rustled through the elegant blades of emerald grass.

They talked of menial things, of fond memories and the academy. Dimitri was thrilled to hear Dedue sharing so much, allowing himself to be enveloped in the deep lulls of his voice. And seeing him so delighted and at ease in his company filled Dimitri with a sense of pure satisfaction. It was the reason for Dimitri’s smile on this day; to share his afternoon with Dedue as an equal, a companion, rather than just a prince and his vassal. While the titles remained in place, Dimitri knew that this summer day would be the first of many to break down the walls that stood between them; what stood between him and uncovering every minute, beautiful part of Dedue that he wanted was starting to crumble. Dimitri had never been happier to witness something’s destruction.

Dimitri watched Dedue with eyes full of adoration, by now sitting close enough to feel his hip pressed against his own, his own outstretched leg against Dedue’s. “Thank you for spending this afternoon with me, Dedue. It means… more than you know.”

“I wish then that I could understand.” Dedue looked to Dimitri, tracing his features with a warm gaze, contrasting with the cold blue hue of his eyes. “Is there a way you can enlighten me…?” He then glanced away, a blush now visible on his cheeks. Dimitri ached for his attention to return.

“I-I could… What are you doing?” Dimitri gasped as Dedue began to pluck some small wildflowers from the ground beside him. “Dedue!”

Dedue hesitated. “I do not have to, if it distresses you. But…” His words came as poetry as he delicately selected flowers to pick, and Dimitri reddened, hopelessly enamoured. “Flowers are beautiful, meant to be a gift to those you care for. If you had not wanted to share these flowers with me today, who else would have gotten to acknowledge their beauty? And… we may not have had as wonderful an afternoon.” As he spoke, Dedue’s hands were gently weaving the flower stems together into a garland.

Dimitri’s heart stopped at the realisation long before it was finished, before Dedue placed the beautiful flower crown upon his head. The tiny buds nestled into his golden locks, bringing out the stunning deep blue of his wide eyes and the chaste pink of his cheeks. Fixed on Dedue’s pleased but shy expression before him, his gaze exhibited vulnerability, anticipation for something he did not quite understand and a purity striking and new.

The kiss that came next shocked Dedue, and almost sent the two of them tumbling to the ground. Dimitri had only meant to lean forward a little, but had ended up toppling onto Dedue’s broad chest. The kiss had been brief, gentle and awkward, but both boys were as red as roses when they parted. Dimitri sat back, pulling his legs against his chest and turning his adorably embarrassed face away. The garland was lopsided on his head.

Dedue stared in response, lips tingling from the ghost of Dimitri’s touch and feeling light from his heart pushing into his throat.

“Your… Highness,” He started.

“Dimitri.” The prince insisted, turning back to face him. His face was still flushed, but his expression was more earnest, laced with apprehension as he awaited the response to his actions.

“If you are wearing a crown, does that not make you royalty to me?” Dedue chuckled softly, the sound a breath to fill his anxious lungs, reaching Dimitri’s ears and making his heart swell. Dedue’s cheeks were dark with elated passion, his whole demeanour exuding a warmth of foreign joy that neither had experienced before.

Dimitri sighed, a broad, shining smile once again appearing. “If that is the reason… then make yourself one too. Hurry, before we must return.”

“Who says we have to hurry?” Dedue smiled once again, the cause being the sight of Dimitri’s adorable beam. Dimitri grinned even wider at seeing Dedue smile as well, all signs of bashfulness lost in the free space between them, no walls standing in their way.

Dimitri reached out to hug Dedue, who wrapped him in a firm, longing and loving hold. The prince gasped, pulling back as he realised something. “The flower!” He gestured to the flower in his lapel, now crushed by their second embrace.

Dedue shook his head. “Do not worry, Your Highness.” He tilted Dimitri’s chin up so that their gazes would meet. “It was plucked by your hand wishing to show me its beauty, and it was caught between us. I’m sure it would be quite glad to know that it, merely a small flower in a field, has brought us together…”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, I suppose… In more ways than one.” He smiled and gently touched his forehead to Dedue’s, mindful of the crown atop his head.

The flower was pressed between their chests as Dedue hugged him once again, but Dimitri did not mind. The walls between them had collapsed in an afternoon, the stones now thrown among wildflowers and streams, mountain trails and a greenhouse. The flower was crushed, but the walls were gone, and he could finally reach the one he truly wanted. Dimitri had never been happier to witness something’s destruction.

One tiny flower had brought him more joy than he had ever imagined he deserved. And it had brought him the companion he never dreamed to hold; a beauty so great he never imagined he would see, and here it was, before his eyes and in his arms on this summer afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So um - I don't know if you follow my other works, but on Chapter 5 of my Bonus-Supports and Oneshots book (the Dimidue chapter), I mentioned that I applied for the Cherished Fanzine?  
> Well - I got accepted! Like, 20 minutes ago!  
> So, I'm really really excited for that... But now I get to post my application pieces here! So have some soft Dimidue, please!  
> Also - go support Cherished! If you don't know what it is, it's a fanzine supporting Dimidue and all proceeds will go to NAMI (National Alliance on Mental Illness).


End file.
